Triplex Phall
Triplex Phall is a major Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus located in the Thramas Sector of the Ultima Segmentum. This Forge World is also home to the Legio Victorum ("Foe Slayers") Titan Legion. Recently, when the dire threat of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Kraken threatened the Segmentum Ultima in 992.M41, Triplex Phall was one of the first worlds to fall under the Great Devourer's shadow. Though the Mechanicus forces of Triplex Phall bravely defended their world and ultimately survived the alien onslaught, the cost was high. History Far to the galactic east of Terra lies the Forge World of Triplex Phall. Located in the furthest reaches of the Ultima Segmentum, in the Eastern Fringe, this Forge World has grown autonomous through long periods of isolation. For much of the Great Crusade, Triplex Phall was one of the Forge Worlds that helped to mass-produce much-needed arms and equipment for the military forces of the expanding Imperium of Man. The Horus Heresy At the outbreak of hostilities during the galaxy-wide civil war known as the Horus Heresy, the Eastern Fringe was the site of the conflict between the Night Lords and Dark Angels Space Marine Legions. The Night Lords had been sent by the Arch-Traitor, the Warmaster Horus, to destroy and harrow extensive strategic resources in that region where Horus held little sway, denying them to the Imperium as a potential source of reinforcement or attack against the Traitors' flanks once the Warmaster's push towards Terra began. These elements were grouped principally around the Thramas Sector, and key among them were three stubbornly independent and now Loyalist Forge Worlds: Triplex Phall, Triplex Galatia and Triplex Thule, which between them accounted for almost all of the Loyalists' large warship-building capacity in the Ultima Segmentum (and had indeed supplied both Ultramar and Nocturne with much of their Legions' fleets). Secondly, the proximity of the Thramas Sector to where the Dark Angels Legion had been despatched before the civil war's outbreak also served the purpose of drawing them into battle to defend its vital worlds and keep them from coming to the aid of Terra. The conflict between the Night Lords and the Dark Angels came to be known as the Thramas Crusade. During this campaign, the murderous Night Lords succeeded in destroying both Triplex Galatia and Triplex Thule and wounding Triplex Phall grievously before going on to undertake a campaign of terror and bloodshed that left a trail of murdered worlds in the Night Haunter's wake. During this time, Triplex Phall, along with the Forge Worlds of Voss and Telastoria, mass-produced and laterally sourced-out the most advanced and adaptable las weapon designs available for the elite forces of the Imperial Army's Solar Auxilia. Since that bygone era, Triplex Phall has continued to show its worth as a productive and vitally important Forge World of the Imperium. Recent History stellar cartographic map of the Forge Worlds of the Segmentum Ultima, including the Forge World of Triplex Phall]] The Tech-priests of Triplex Phall have discovered many pockets of worlds on the outskirts of the galaxy settled during the Age of Technology. Many of these lost colonies were Knight Worlds -- such as Grymm and Roland -- and no few of them yielded technological secrets such as caches of old STC designs, or unique archeotech created in Mankind's golden age. A great many Triplex Phall designs appear throughout the weapons and equipment of the Astra Militarum, and their fabrication secrets have never been shared. Even delegations from Mars have been forced to return to the Red Planet empty-handed, or with blueprints that they soon discover are missing vital details. Although Triplex Phall pays homage to Mars like all other loyal Forge Worlds, this disobedience has prompted Mars to permanently deploy several Skitarii Legions to accompany Triplex Phall's Explorator fleets and alert the Red Planet should further rich veins of technology be discovered. The tactic has proved fortuitous, as Triplex Phall has suffered a series of invasions, and the extra troops greatly assisted in the Forge World's defence. First, a splinter of Hive Fleet Kraken was eradicated, followed by a concerted attack by a Plague Fleet led by Typhus, and finally a daemon incursion. All three attacks made planetfall, but were driven back before the foes could establish firm beachheads. This success was in part thanks to Triplex Phall being home to the Titan Legion Legio Victorum and having the support of over a dozen knightly households. Notable Campaigns *'The Second Tyrannic War (992.M41)' - The Eastern Fringe was subjected to a second major Tyranid Hive Fleet assault in the form of the invasion of Hive Fleet Kraken in 992.M41, initiating the Second Tyrannic War. As Triplex Phall lay directly in the path of the encroaching Hive Fleet, the Forge World brought all its might to bear, including its Skitarii Legions and the Legio Victorum. Though Triplex Phall survived the onslaught of the Great Devourer, the price was no doubt a steep one. *'Plague Wars (ca. 111.M42)' - Following the fall of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade, Warp Storms of a magnitude not seen since the Age of Strife wrack the galaxy. A great Warp rift tears the fabric of reality, forming from the Eye of Terror and stretching all the way to the Hadex Anomaly in the Eastern Fringe, effectively cutting the galaxy in two. Every forge world is cut off from its Explorator fleets and, for a time, from each other. All suffer invasions and raids as emboldened xenos and Chaos forces test them, probing for weaknesses, eager to destroy the bastions of Mankind's empire. No fewer than seven Forge Worlds are destroyed altogether and several more remain missing, buried beneath fierce and impenetrable storms. At the urgent call of the newly awakened Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, over a dozen Forge Worlds, including Mars, Ryza, Metalica, and Triplex Phall, send reinforcements to Ultramar. There they aid the Avenging Son's armies in defence and counterattack against Chaos Renegades and the Death Guard during the Plague Wars. Triplex Phall Appearance Triplex Phall Iconography of Triplex Phall]] The warriors of Triplex Phall bear the icon of a stylised skull, crown with a cog icon, both of which are reminiscent of the sacred symbol of the Cog Mechanicum. Triplex Phall Forge World Colours Like other Forge Worlds, Triplex Phall maintains its own Skitarii forces to protect its interests, annihilating the enemies of the Tech-priests, and fighting at the vanguard of the Quest for Knowledge. The Tech-priests of Triplex Phall and their Skitarii wear muted dark grey robes, with the inside accentuated with the deep crimson of Mars. The pale yellow toothed iconography which rings the hoods, sleeves and hems of their robes is reminiscent of the teeth of a cog, a symbol of sacred significance to the Tech-priests of the Cult Mechanicus. Manufactoria Capabilities Triplex Phall is notable for the production of various Sentinel walkers utilised by the forces of the Astra Militarum, including the utility Triplex Phall Pattern Sentinel Powerlifter and Triplex Phall Pattern Sentinel that is outfitted with a rocket pod. Sources *''Codex: Adeptus Mechanicus'' (8th Edition), pp. 13, 22, 35 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'' , pp. 8, 156 *''Imperial Armour Volume One: Second Edition - Imperial Guard'', pp. 10, 221, 226 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 29, 146, 247 Gallery File:Triplex_Phall_Skitarii.png|A Triplex Phall Skitarii Ranger Category:T Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge World Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Collegia Titanica